


Broom Cupboard

by livingfree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingfree/pseuds/livingfree
Summary: Albus Severus Potter was focused on making a name for himself as an Auror despite being the boss's son. The last thing thing he expected was to have a muggle come traipsing along, especially when his sexuality was still locked in the broom cupboard.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the canon characters and wizarding world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. The only things I own are the plot and any original characters that you do not recognize.
> 
> Author's Note: I wrote the first five chapters of this last summer and am picking it back up. I decided I might as well start posting it because I like sharing fanfic that I write. I'm planning on writing more on it this summer. I haven't worked out a posting schedule yet, but tentatively we'll say a chapter every other week to start. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Severus Potter is just trying to get his life somewhat together when a muggle unexpectantly enters it in the most innocent of ways.

Chapter I  
Late  
-  
I had thrown on a pair of trousers and button-up shirt, hurriedly cramming my Ministry of Magic-issued Auror robe in my pocket after placing an extendable charm. Hopping from one foot to the other as I pulled my socks and shoes on my feet whilst still making my trek to the door of my flat.

I rarely overslept.

I dashed down the stairs and out the front entry that spilled onto the sidewalk of a busy London street filled with muggles. I should have skipped out of getting a coffee since I was already running late, but I had become addicted to caffeine. Even though the majority of my family drank tea, I preferred coffee. It gave you more of a jolt in the early morning when you needed it. I couldn’t skip out on my daily dose of java.

The bell chimed as I entered to find a queue that was, at least, ten people deep. I should have turned and headed into the alley that I usually apparated into work from, but I chose to wait. Plus the line seemed to be moving along. I was only in line for several minutes before the Barista manning the cash register was asking me what she could ring me up for. I ordered my usual with an extra shot of espresso, then I watched as she butchered my name on the plastic cup that was handed off to another Barista to prepare.

But then I realized that I had forgotten the wallet I kept muggle money in. All I had on me were the odd galleons, knuts, and sickles that jangled in my pockets. It appeared I had waited all that time for nothing. My dad was going to come down on me with quite the lecture. One thing about Dad being the Head Auror meant that he automatically was harder on me than the other Aurors. He didn’t want it to seem like he was favouriting me because I was his son. I was held to a higher standard.

“Sorry,” I told the Barista. “I forgot my wallet.”

I was turning to leave when a young man with light brown hair stepped forward and said he’d cover my order. I thanked him, to which he shrugged like he did this sort of thing all the time. We stood quietly as we waited for our drinks to be ready.

“Alby…s,” another Barista called as he squinted at the cup filled with my coffee.

I felt my ears warm as I took the cup. “It’s actually Albus.”

“That’s quite the name,” the young man who’d bought my cup commented.

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

I was used to people looking at me funny when they learned my name. I had grown up with it, but it had been a bit of a sore subject when I was younger. Why couldn’t my parents had named me something normal, like James and Lily had been so lucky. But no, our parents had chosen to christen me Albus Severus after two of the bravest headmasters that Hogwarts had ever had. It was a mouthful. Not to mention it stood out when I ventured into muggle establishments.

Then the young man was reaching for his own coffee. “I’m Evan.” He held his hand out, and I shook it,

“Well, enjoy your cuppa.”

“Thanks again,” I said. “I’ll have to buy a cup for you another time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Evan said, shrugging. 

Then we were out the chiming door and heading in separate directions. I glanced around to ensure no one was watching as I slipped into the narrow alley, then turned on the spot. I apparated straight into the busy atrium of the MoM and rode the lifts to the Magical Law Enforcement floor where the Auror Headquarters were located. I put my wrinkled Auror robe on as I entered HQ.

“Albus, a word.”

I didn’t even have to look before I knew that it was Dad who had called as I had been passing his office. I groaned as I turned and headed into the spacious room with an enchanted window that was showing a downpour of rain and several bolts of lightning with booming thunder; the weather charmers must be trying for another raise. I sat in the chair across from Dad, the desk serving as the only thing that stood as a barrier between us.

“I don’t tolerate tardiness,” Harry said. “As you’re well aware. What was the hold up this morning?”

“I overslept, Dad. It won’t happen again.”

“You’ll have to make up the time you’ve missed by staying late.”

“I know,” I said. “You know I’m usually on time.”

“But it still doesn’t look good if my own son comes in late, no matter the rarity.”

“It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“You weren’t out late, were you?”

“Hardly,” I said. “I grabbed some dinner from the Leaky and was back at my flat by half of nine.”

I had been woken up at one from my flatmate and cousin, Rose, stumbling down the hall into her bedroom, giggling with her beau. It was always harder for me to get back to sleep after waking up, no matter how tired I was. It made no sense why Rose always brought Scorpius to our flat when he didn’t have any flatmates. I was close to moving out. I made enough to live on my own, but Rose didn’t. Rose could move in with Scorpius since they rarely ever slept apart, though. I was constantly finding Scorpius’s things scattered throughout the flat. It made it more clear just how perpetually single I was compared to everyone else my age.

It was harder for me. There were more straight people than gay, and people didn’t exactly broadcast their sexual orientation. Wizards were less open about being gay than muggles. Yet another thing that kept the wizarding world from catching up to the modernness of its muggle counterpart. Then add in the fact that I still hadn’t came out to anyone in my family.

“…dropped a couple new cases on your desk,” Harry was saying. I wondered how much I had missed. I figured if I nodded it would look like I had heard every word. “You’re working with Beasley, as usual.”

Quentin Beasley was my partner. He had been in my training class and we had both graduated at the top of the class. We also made a great team.

I nodded to show that I had heard and understood.

A few minutes later and I was sitting in my cubicle pouring over one of the cases when Quentin popped in, plopping in the spare chair that was mostly filled by him when we were working on cases together.

“Wotcher, Albus,” Quentin said. “I came by first thing and you weren’t in yet.”

“I overslept.”

“Rose and Scorpius crashing in late again?”

“Affirmative,” I said. “I still don’t get why Rose doesn’t just crash at his, especially since they’d have the whole place to themselves.”

“Scared of commitment?”

“No clue.”

“Anyway, which case are you reading over?”

“The misconduct one.”

“Stupid that is,” Quentin said. “How come we always get the disorderly conduct cases?”

“Because they’re the easiest and we have to start somewhere.”

“But we’ve been busting your arses for a few years now,” Quentin said. “We should be getting bigger cases. You should say something to your Dad.”

“You know Dad doesn’t like to show favouritism.”

“But I’m tired of getting stuck with all of these disorderly cases.”

“Better than no cases.”

“True,” Quentin said. “We could be like those sods Naught and O’Reilly. How they ever managed to pass training is beyond me.”

I glanced over my shoulder at the doorless entry. It was hard not to be overheard by the other Aurors walking by.

“I doubt they heard me, probably snoozing.”

“Watch it,” I warned. 

The worst part about misconduct cases was having to stand guard at the scene for at least a week after an incident had occurred to ensure no more disturbances happened. One of the cases had been a fight that had broken out at the Pixies and Stardust nightclub in Diagon Alley. That meant that Quentin and I would have to patrol both front and side entries into the club every night this week to ensure there weren’t any repeats. Misconduct offenders were cited and then released. Repeat offenders would spend a couple days to a week in the holding cells on the bottom floor where the Wizengamot courtrooms were located; we tried to avoid sending witches and wizards to Azkaban unless they had committed a serious crime.

I took a sip from my coffee, which made me think more of the muggle that had paid for it. He had been attractive, but I doubted I’d ever see him again. Then there was an even slimmer chance that the muggle was actually gay. It was so hard to tell, especially since I didn’t go about flaunting my sexuality.

“I suppose we’ll be stuck on night patrol for the rest of the week,” Quentin said. “I’ll have to cancel the date I set for tonight with that one witch I was telling you about a couple days ago. Shame, too, since she had hinted that this date might lead us back to hers. It’s been months since I’ve had a shag.”

I half listened to Quentin as I scanned through more details. Apparently the offenders had streaked naked after getting wasted at Pixies and Stardust. Lovely. They had been cited for indecent exposure, as well as muggle violence when a couple of them had ended up in a rowdy tussle. All of them male and in their early twenties. 

I tended to tune out my friends when they discussed their romantic entanglements. Hearing about their woes of dating made me feel inadequate; like I would be forever hopeless in ever finding someone. Even if it were just a spontaneous fling that was over before it even lifted off the ground.

Eventually Quentin went back to his cubicle. Most of the experienced Aurors despised paperwork, thus passing it on to us rookies. We still got to do field work when needed, but most of what we did in the first few years was paperwork that no one else wanted. It was called paying your dues.

I ended up working through lunch to plow through the paperwork that seemed to be stacking up on my desk at a faster rate than I could fill in, quill scratching furiously over the rough, yellowed parchment. One of the few perks of working for your dad was that he realised when you hadn’t left for lunch. A little over an hour after my allotted lunch slot and Dad was placing a bag of lunch in the only empty space on my desk’s surface.

“I thought you might be hungry so I picked you up a turkey burger while I was at Fortescue’s.”

“Thanks, Dad,” I said, not wasting any time before ripping into the bag. My stomach had been growling; I had forgotten breakfast in my rush.

“Are you planning on coming to dinner on Friday?”

“I was, but I may still be on night patrol at Pixies and Stardust,” I said, gritting my teeth to get past my annoyance. “Are James and Lily going to be there?”

“Yes, and Teddy and Victoire are bringing the kids.”

Teddy and Victoire had the coolest kids. I was bummed that I may miss out on an opportunity to visit with the Lupins. Those kids were a crazy bunch. Remus was five, almost six, and the twins, Nymphadora and William, were in their terrible twos.

“You could pop over before your patrol,” Harry said. “Your mom is going to have dinner ready by five.”

“I’ll swing by.”

The rest of the afternoon went by fast and before long I was leaving the office half an hour later than I normally do to make up for being late. I grabbed a quick dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and ended up running into Rose and Scorpius. We winded up sharing a table, though I definitely felt more like a third wheel. I shouldn’t have since Scorpius had been my best mate throughout all of our Hogwarts years since we had shared a dormitory. I had been the only one in my family to be sorted into Slytherin, but none of my cousins had disowned me for it. Sure, James had teased me continuously for it, but it was all in good humour. But anymore if I saw either Rose or Scorpius, the other was always present. I could never catch up with just one of them at a time.

Scorpius was actually the only person I had ever came out to. I came out to him at the end of our sixth year. So far he hadn’t told a soul about my being gay. I had been having a hard time my sixth year with coming to terms with my sexuality since I had been having sexual fantasies about a Hufflepuff in our year. It had gotten to the point where I couldn’t concentrate in any lesson I had with him. I had known that I had no chance since the guy in question was dating my cousin Roxanne. I hadn’t heard anything about him since I had graduated Hogwarts. Honestly, I had went out of my way of submerging myself in the Auror Training Program to distract my thoughts. But I still, to this day, would find my thoughts drifting to that particular wizard; you never forgot your first crush.

Scorpius had helped me extricate those daydreams from my mind. But I hadn’t been able to confide in him about my frustrations with being single and gay since he had started dating Rose several months ago.

“Working on any interesting cases, Albus?” Rose asked, for lack of anything else to talk about.

“No,” I said. “Just misconduct cases. I’m night patrolling with Beasley outside of Pixies and Stardust all this week.”

“Rough,” Scorpius said. “So no exciting field work?”

“Not since that rogue werewolf went on a turning rampage a couple years back,” I said. “I suppose it’s good that there’s a lack of horrific things so big that they need to let the rookies in on the case. It’s just dull at work when the majority of your day is spent filling in paperwork, followed by patrolling outside one of Diagon Alley’s nightclubs.”

“Your Dad can’t pass some of the better cases down to you?”

“He could, but he doesn’t since that might be misconstrued as nepotism.”

“But you and Beasley finished at the top of your training class a few years ago,” Rose said. “Surely you’ve both paid enough due to earn yourselves a real case.”

“I’m sure it’s coming soon,” I said. “I can tell Dad is ready to start handing us some of the bigger cases. He seems impressed each time we turn in a final report, and he usually sticks us together on cases instead of shuffling us around, unlike the other rookies.”

“You’ll move up the ranks in no time,” Scorpius said. “You’ve just got to hang in there.”

Then the conversation dwindled down to just Rose and Scorpius talking to each other, thus making me feel left out. I bowed out soon after the topic changed to go meet up with Beasley for our patrol. I hoped that night would bring some entertainment in the form of silly drunks acting like fools that we could laugh at to make the time pass quickly.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus runs into a certain muggle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the wizarding world. The only things I own are the plot and the original characters (like Quentin and Evan).
> 
> Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short and definitely more filler, but I'd still love to hear what you think in a review.

Chapter II

Crush

I had made it through most of the week without another run in with Evan at the cafe. No idea why, but it left me feeling let down. Crushed. I hadn't realised how much I had fallen for a stranger — and a muggle at that — after a single encounter. I had no way of knowing whether it was a crush that would even lead somewhere. For all I knew Evan was straight. But no matter how many times my head tried to reason with my heart it couldn't stop my stomach from doing somersaults.

Part of me hoped I wasn't getting sick since I had no reason to feel the way I did.

Regardless, I entered the cafe on Friday morning with trepidation, hoping that I would get another chance to talk with the handsome muggle. My expectation was met with a wave from him as Evan had turned where he stood in line at the sound of the bell. But that wasn't all. Oh, no, Evan had instantly recognised me. It almost felt like we were old acquaintances instead of total strangers that had happened upon each other by total chance.

Evan waved me over, and I, like a fool, weaved around a few other people until I was standing next to him. He was smiling, straight teeth a dazzling white that caught me off guard. I was officially gone by that point. No turning back now. I had been sucked into his vortex.

"I thought I would never see you again," Evan said, voicing my own thoughts. "So, tell me, do you feel something here?"

I swallowed, throat suddenly feeling like I had stuffed it with cotton balls. I blanched. How could this stranger tell that I was gay when my own family had no clue?

"Relax," Evan said. "I've just gotten used to picking up on cues since I came out. I'm assuming, by your reaction, that you're still in the closet."

All I could do was nod.

"Don't worry," Evan said. "I'm not going to put any pressure on you, unless you want me to, then I will."

"How could you tell that I was, er, well, you know," I said, letting the sentence trail off the deep end. I was left in the churning of my emotional anxiety upon being caught by a complete stranger.

"You didn't seem at all interested in the Barista," Evan said. "Most straight men fall over themselves to hit on that particular Barista. You appeared un-phased by her attractiveness. Then you seemed bashful when I stepped in to pay when you realised you didn't have your wallet. And then there's your reaction just now when I waved you over. You really are cute."

I hadn't realised that I had blushed during that first encounter. Then again, it was possible since it had been a hectic, rushed morning. Only natural that I hadn't been tuned in to my body's physical reactions to the muggle that stood before me.

Then it was our turn in the queue. I paid for our drinks and we waited at the pick-up counter.

"What will it take for me to get a date?"

I blushed at Evan's straightforwardness.

"You're adorable," Evan said. "But I'm serious. I really hope that our paths converge again. Perhaps next time it can be on purpose. Are you available tonight?"

"I'm working overtime," I said, leaving it at that. It was best to keep my career to myself at that point.

"Ah," Evan said. "What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Not sure," I said. "I'm on-call this weekend, so it's unclear if and when I'll be called out."

"Public server?"

I knew what he was referring to so I nodded. I had taken Muggle Studies while at Hogwarts so I had a bit of knowledge on muggle careers. I could say that I was a police officer, but that would lead to the question of which company I worked in; that would be beyond my knowledge.

"Hats off to you, mate," Evan said. "I have loads of respect for anyone working public service jobs. You have to really love what you do."

"Yeah, I do," I said. "I just sometimes wish that I had chosen another career where I wasn't constantly being compared to my Dad. Not to mention there's no escaping the comparisons since Dad is my boss."

"That's rough."

"You're telling me."

"So, shall we swap mobile digits?"

I didn't have a mobile, or even a landline. Wizards had no use for mobiles since we had fire-call, two-way mirrors, and other magical means for communication. But I couldn't exactly tell that to Evan since it was uncommon in the muggle world to be without a mobile. So instead I told him that we should meet up for dinner Saturday night. It was the only way I could avoid giving him a nonexistent mobile number without appearing rude and uninterested.

"I'm game," Evan said. "Meet up here and go from there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I walked away with my coffee after securing my first date with an attractive man. I was a bundle of nerves, yet I also felt the best I had in a long time. I was finally getting somewhere. Sure, my career was taking off, but I hadn't focused on my personal life since, well, ever.

The day seemed to pass without incident and it was in no time that I found myself floo'ing to my parents' for dinner. I had told Beasley that I would meet him at Pixies and Stardust later for our final night of patrol that week. It had proved useless patrolling the nightclub since there hadn't been any further incidents that had occurred. But at least we only had one more patrol until we could complete our report.

I had only just stumbled onto the rug from the fire grate in the living room of my childhood home when I was enveloped by Mum.

"Al! How've you been?" Ginny asked, holding me out to inspect as she always had. She was so much like Nana Weasley in that respect. Dad had told us that Mum had been strong willed while they were in school, but had softened the instant she started popping us out, though I still wouldn't do anything to cross her. "A bit peaky. You haven't been overworking yourself again, have you? I'll have a talk with your father."

"I'm fine, Mum, honest."

"Very well," Ginny said. "At any rate, I'm glad you've come to dinner. Teddy and Victoire should be here soon with the kids. Lily should also be here, however James sent a patronus earlier saying that his coach had extended practice due to their recent loss. He's not sure when he'll get here now."

My eldest brother played Professional Quidditch for England; he had played for Appleby Arrows from the time he finished Hogwarts up until the previous season before he had finally landed a contract offer from the International Quidditch League to play for England. That meant James would have a chance to make it to the Quidditch World Cup now that he was playing internationally. It had been my brother's goal. But apparently England was having a rough season since most of its seven players were newly acquired. England barely scraped a win in their pre-season scrimmage against Romania, then last weekend's first match of the season they had gotten creamed by Australia.

My sister, Lily, had become a journalist, like our mum. Lily had received an offer to join the The Kaleidoscope Underground as an Investigative Reporter, which she had accepted without a single hesitation, a few months ago. That paper reported thought provoking pieces, as well as detailed reports on anything of political importance in the wizarding world.

I followed Mum into the kitchen and helped set the table while she finished cooking with flourishes of her wand. It wasn't long until Dad had finally arrived; he had still been in his office when I left. Teddy and Victoire had shown up with kids in tow shortly after Dad. Teddy worked as an auror, too, though he was higher ranked than me, obviously. It had been at least a month since I had last seen the kiddos, and they had grown quite a bit. Or it could have been my imagination.

"Wotcher, Al?" Teddy asked, as we stepped out the kitchen door that led into the back garden with the kids. "Anything new?"

I shrugged. "Just working. Beasley and I have been patrolling Pixie and Stardust all week. Riveting stuff, let me tell you."

"You'll get more exciting cases," Teddy said. "Just you wait. I have it on good authority that Harry has noticed both of your hard work and is just about ready to start letting you in on cases with the core unit."

Teddy was like a big brother to James, Lily, and me. Always had been. He had been around our house so often when we were younger that he was basically part of the family. The only thing that contradicted that was that he wasn't related by blood. But now he was really part of the family since he had married into the Potter-Weasley clan.

Dad was Teddy's godfather, as well as the only father figure he had ever known since Teddy's own dad had passed when he had been a couple months old during the Battle of Hogwarts. Teddy had also lost his mum in that battle. Uncle George's twin had been killed, too. So many lives lost. Yet worth it as we no longer had to worry about Voldemort. Dad had seen to it that Voldemort was defeated at the end of that battle.

Just then the door cracked open to reveal Lily as she stepped out to join us.

"It has been a week," Lily said. "I'm so glad it's over. Though I'll probably end up working through the weekend."

"What are you working on now?"

"The werewolf strike," Lily said. "It's been refueled since those attacks a couple years ago. Werewolves are tired of being prejudiced for the misdeeds of a few rogues."

"It really is a shame," Teddy said. "I wish people could see that not all werewolves are bad."

Teddy's father, Remus Lupin, had been turned at a young age. Not to mention, the lycanthropy gene had somehow skipped Teddy, yet he was still a carrier of it; Teddy's son, Remus, had been born with lycanthropy and changed each full moon. The twins had been lucky enough to skip the lycanthropy gene. One of the twins, little Dora, had inherited Teddy's metamorphagus, which she had been passed down from his mum, Nymphadora Tonks. We all teased about Teddy's mum being reincarnated in his daughter, her namesake. It was a huge coincidence that of Teddy's three children, the one to inherit his metamorphagus abilities was his daughter that he had named after his mum when they had caught her changing her hair color every other minute just hours after Victoire had birthed the twins.

Just then, Dad stuck his head out to tell us that supper was finished.

Several minutes after we had all sat down to eat and James was barreling in through the kitchen door having just apparated on the doorstep. My brother looked like he had came straight from practice without bothering to shower and change from his sweaty quidditch robes. I cringed as he chose the empty seat beside me because of the body odor emitting from him in waves.

"You couldn't have done us a favour by washing first."

"This is the smell of a man, Al," James said. "But I wouldn't expect you'd know that since you're so posh."

It wasn't that I was posh so much as I liked presenting myself by appearing fresh. Proof that I knew how to take care of myself.

"James," Ginny said, "be nice."

"Ugh, I can smell you from down here, James," Lily scrawled. "Go take a shower."

"That'll be enough of that," Ginny said, forever the buffer between her children, even now that they were adults. "We're happy that you could make it, James. How was practice?" All this said whilst the table was scrunching up their noses at the stench.

"Rough," James said, scooping up mounds of food onto his plate. "I don't fancy losing another match. Coach has announced that we'll have two-a-day practices from now until the next match to ensure we win."

"Who's your next match against?" Harry asked.

"Ireland," James said, grimacing. "I wish it weren't, though. Ireland is looking wicked tight already this season. They completely dominated Bulgaria in their first match."

I should have been used to the topic of conversation being focused solely on quidditch by now having grown up with a father who was obsessed with it as much as James was, but that didn't make me any less bored than I was the longer they discussed quidditch tactics. I quickly tuned out until I had to leave.

I made my exit as cleanly as was expected. Sure, they had said bye, but I could hear them revamping the quidditch talk as I slipped out the front door. I spun on the spot and disapparated from my childhood home.

After I had apparated, the first thing I noticed was that Quentin was already standing in the alley that led to the side entrance/exit of Pixies and Stardust.

"How was dinner with the fam?"

"All right," I said. "The usual. James showed up and spun the conversation toward quidditch and I felt as bored as you'd expect."

"You're the only bloke I know who doesn't like quidditch," Quentin said. "Honestly, it's baffling."

"I just don't see what all the hype is, especially when there are more important topics to discuss," I said. "For instance, the werewolf strike."

"Did you hear about the sit-in at a restaurant just up the way from here earlier today?" Quentin asked. "All the wizards and witches silently protesting were arrested. I think it was that place across from Fortescue."

"I hadn't," I said. "What were they protesting?"

"Better chance of employment," Quentin said. "Apparently quite a few werewolves have had their applications denied there and they had decided to make it known that the restaurant wasn't being fair in offering employment as equally as they should have been."

"How long are they being held?"

Quentin shrugged. "Not sure. I'm sure they'll be released soon enough."

The patrol was as uneventful as it had been every night that week. It also meant that the likelihood of my being called out would be slim tomorrow night. That meant I would be able to enjoy my date with Evan. Or hang out, whatever it was. I wasn't exactly sure what Evan's intentions had been. Either way, I would be able to enjoy my time with the English man.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus goes on his first date ever with the muggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the canon characters and wizarding world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. The only things I own are the plot and any original characters that you do not recognize.

Chapter III

The Date

I was having trouble deciding on what to wear. Then realised that I had no reason to worry since Evan had already liked what he had seen enough to ask me out. I settled on a pair of jeans and a dark green button-up that brought out the emerald eyes that I had inherited from my paternal grandmother. I was very much Dad's look-a-like. Sure, James looked like Dad, too, but his messy dark hair had a bit of an auburn tint. I had been the only one to inherit Dad's green eyes. Both James and Lily had Mum's brown.

I riffled through my sock drawer for a pair of matching socks; it had been weeks since I had done laundry. Most of my socks were hiding out in my hamper, which happened to be in my closet. That might as well be a metaphor for my sexuality.

When I had finally found two socks that matched, I slipped them on and pulled on my trainers. I then made a dash out of my flat before Rose came home and saw that I was all dressed up and inquired where I was off to. I loved my cousin, but she was far too nosey for her own good. Plus there would be a strong chance that Scorpius would be with her and I wanted to avoid the knowing look that I was sure to get.

I arrived at the cafe first.

The Barista had asked what I was having, but I had brushed it off by saying I would wait until my friend got there. Several minutes passed and I was wishing that I had ordered a coffee because my nerves were bouncing around, causing a spike in my anxiety as I thought of different scenarios where I was stood up. I knew it had been too good to be true. No way was it ever that easy to land a date with an attractive man in the LGBT+ community. I had been a fool. Blinded by that smile, as dazzling as it had been.

Just when I had decided that Evan had indeed stood me up, the bell over the door jangled and in walked the dashing muggle that had taken up residence inside my anxious brain.

"Hullo, so sorry I'm late," Evan said, wasting no time as he came to stand beside the table where I sat. "My sister had shown up at my flat right as I was about to head out. Her boyfriend dumped her and she's a right mess. I hadn't wanted to leave until I knew she would be fine. She's currently curled up on my sofa watching reality trash on the tube. I'll make it up to her tomorrow."

"So, what now?"

"Oh, that's right, you're new to this," Evan said. "Don't worry, just follow my lead. I promise not to lead you astray."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that and it appeared Evan wouldn't need an answer. He pulled me up with a gentle tug of my hand and led me out of the cafe and into the busy London street. I let him lead me down the sidewalk and into a small, quiet pub about a block away.

"This pub is London's best kept secret," Evan said, choosing a booth in the corner for us. "Best burger in town without a doubt."

"With that kind of recommendation, how can I not order a burger."

After the server had came over and taken our orders on a notepad, Evan focused his attention back on me,

"So, tell me your story."

"My story?"

I suspected he meant the story of when I realised I was gay, but I chose to feign ignorance. I had only spoken of my sexuality to one person so I was still in uncharted territory.

"You know," Evan said, taking up one of my hands, which were resting on the table, and cradled it in his hand. I felt a bolt of electricity, but didn't pull away. "Your story. We all have a story of when it was we realised that we were gay. If you're not comfortable sharing, then I can share mine."

"No, it's fine," I said. "I suppose I'm just not used to saying it aloud. I've only ever told one person."

"Did they accept you?"

"Of course," I said. "He wouldn't have been my best mate if he hadn't. He also helped me get over a crush that would have led nowhere."

"Does that crush have anything to do with that dawning realisation?"

"It does," I said. "Of course I always suspected that I may be gay, even when I was a first year at the boarding school I attended."

"All boys?"

"No," I said. "There were boys and girls, but I was only ever interested in the boys."

"So about that crush…"

"He had been dating one of my cousins," I said. "So right there is proof that it wouldn't have worked out."

"Not necessarily, he could have been in the closet."

"He wasn't."

"Well, that's that then."

Our meals arrived and a silence befell our table as we tucked into our burgers. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Evan finished his burger first and started to tell me his story.

"I came out in sixth form," Evan said. "Some of the guys weren't the nicest. I actually got beat up within the first week of coming out when I had been in the boys' locker room at the end of phys ed. After that my parents wanted to pull me from school, but I hadn't wanted to finish up my schooling at home. I hadn't wanted it to seem like I was running away. So I stayed at that school despite my parents' fears."

"That's quite a heroic story."

"I'm far from a hero."

"But you still stood up for yourself."

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

I hadn't realised it, but my hand had found its way back into Evan's grasp.

"Now what?" I asked after the Server had laid our bill on the table. Both meals had been rang up together. Did we go back to his place, or where? I had never been kissed. I knew next to nothing about how far one could go on a first date without appearing desperate.

Evan snatched up the bill and pulled some notes from his pocket before my fingers had touched the slip of paper. I watched as he flagged our server back over. Then we were leaving the pub, hand and hand.

I thought I would have felt self-conscious holding another man's hand while still being in the closet, but nope. It felt so nice, freeing even. I felt like I was finally coming out. Even if I was still very much in the closet, I was at least allowing myself to open up to another person. The actual coming out would happen when I felt it was time, but for that moment I was content. I felt safe.

I supposed it also helped that the majority, if not all, of my family and friends rarely wandered Muggle London. I felt like a whole other person. This other person I was in Muggle London didn't have to hide away any part of himself just to fit into the mold he had been crafted from. Gone were the expectations that had rested upon my shoulders since I had been born. I was no longer Harry Potter's son. In that moment, I was just a man enjoying the company of another man.

"We could go back to mine?"

Evan's question pulled me back.

There was a part of me that was afraid of going back to Evan's, yet there was this bigger part that wanted to go home with him. That part was enough to tip the scales. Words being lost, I nodded my consent.

I waited on the front porch while Evan went in to ensure we would have our privacy since his sister was staying over. I heard muffled voices on the other side followed by footsteps on the stairs before Evan opened the front door, pulling me in by the front of my shirt. It had been a gentle tug, but still enough force to send me careening into his broad chest. I felt the muscles that his shirt was currently hiding. I had lean muscle, but I was definitely more lanky. I had gotten my stature from Dad.

"I thought we could watch a film on the tube."

I followed Evan into the sitting room where a tube was positioned on the wall over the fireplace. I chose a spot on the sofa, settling in as Evan popped a disc in the player. The film ended up being some sort of action-packed superhero flick. I was only vaguely aware of what was going on. I felt a million miles away with my thoughts all circulating around Evan and how close we were sitting. Our legs were touching. It took all of my self-restraint not to go hard from the very intimacy his touch was sending through my body.

The film was still rolling when Evan casually placed his arm behind me. My shoulders sagged as my body naturally leaned toward his. He lifted my chin with his hand before softly kissing where his fingers had touched. The skin where his fingers and lips had touched felt like it was burning. All over a light peck. What would happen when our lips touched? I felt the electrical current of our chemistry crackling in the air that surrounded us.

"How can I persuade you to come out?"

I might as well have known that the topic of my closeted self would be brought up at some point throughout the night. I just hadn't thought it would cause my stomach to twist itself into quite as many knots. I wanted to be out with Evan. But I was still scared of how my family would react.

"No pressure," Evan said. "Come out when you're ready. Just know that what I'm feeling right now is that I want to be together. I know that might be coming on a bit strong on a first date, but it's how I feel. I've always been honest to the core."

"I want to come out," I said. "I'm just scared of being rejected."

"You don't know anyone else who's gay, do you?"

"Nope," I said. "Just me. Party of one."

There wasn't anyone in the wizarding world that I knew who was gay. It seemed such a foreign concept. I hadn't thought of how cloaked I was until that moment. I wasn't only in a closet. I had an invisibility cloak thrown over me, abolishing my very identity.

"I should introduce you to some of my LGBT friends," Evan said. "That might help you feel more included in our community."

For a second I thought he was speaking of the wizarding community, but then realized he spoke of the community that connected all of us that had a different sexuality than the default one that society labeled females and males. It felt weird to be from the same community as the muggle. But it made me feel even more connected to this person that was pressed against my side in more ways than physical. There was a string pulling our emotions along so that they met on the same plain. Two people sitting on one sofa, yet it felt like we were miles away in a separate universe.

Evan leaned in, and my eyes instinctively closed a couple seconds before our lips connected. To say that I was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions would be an understatement. I saw fireworks behind the lids of my eyes, booming triumphantly. Every other kiss that followed my first kiss would dull in comparison. I never wanted to consider kissing anyone else.

I deepened the kiss, groaning into his mouth. Somehow I ended up horizontal with him on top.

"Stay over."

Just those two words. I had never had a slumber party with a potential partner. I wasn't sure I should stay over since it was a first date and I had just been kissed for the first time ever. I was completely green. A novice as far as relationships went, never mind one night stands, even though this was far from a one time occurrence. Still, I wasn't quite sure I was ready for all that yet.

Evan seemed to sense my hesitation, disconnecting our lips and pulling back into a seated position. He looked nervous, scared even.

"It's not that I don't want to," I quickly back-paddled. "This is all still so new to me. I've never even been on a date, let alone been kissed. That is until just now. I think it would be best if we took things slow, at least until I come out."

"Sure," Evan said. "I can respect that. I don't even know why I said that. Just got lost in the passion, I suppose. I'm not usually this impulsive."

"At least we know that there's chemistry."

"So much of it, too," Evan said. "I've never felt this way about anyone. It's startling. I can only imagine how you feel."

I had never thought I would find someone, but in that moment I knew I had found my soulmate. My other half was sitting right there before me. I wasn't sure what would happen, but I hoped things would work out. If it didn't, then there was a possibility that my heart would shatter into such tiny pieces that it would be irrevocably broken.

I couldn't believe I was actually staring into the face of a man I could see myself falling for. And to think that I probably would never had met Evan if I hadn't chosen a muggle coffee shop on the way into work. Thank goodness for coffee. Most of my family were tea drinkers. None understood that coffee was more of a vice. A means of waking up. Coffee provided that jolt that I needed, especially if I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night.

Coffee was, in a way, like a life raft. It was there to buoy you through life's obstacles.

In his own way, Evan would turn into my coffee. As the night had progressed, I quickly found that I couldn't accept a life that had no Evan in it. I was hooked. And just like that, Evan was my caffeine addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll post the next chapter in two weeks. Until then, I figured I should include the family tree that I'm using for reference on the characters' ages. It's the same familial tree that I've used for my last three fanfics (the difference being ages and offspring being added as the next generation characters get older once they've married and started to create their own family units). Side note, Evan is 28 (2 years older than Albus). If you're enjoying this story, then I'd love to hear from you in a review (or even if you want to leave a kudo).
> 
> Potter-Weasley Family Tree
> 
> Bill Weasley -- Fleur Delacour  
> Victoire Weasley (31) married Teddy R. Lupin (32) and they have a son, Remus (5), and twins: Nymphadora (Dory) and William II (Billy) (2)  
> Dominique Weasley (27)  
> Louis Weasley (25)
> 
> Charlie Weasley - single 
> 
> Percy Weasley -- Audrey Clearwater {younger sister of Penelope}  
> Molly Weasley (II) (29) married to Finn Harper (29) and they have a toddler, Delilah (2 1/2)  
> Lucy Weasley (23)
> 
> Fred Weasley - deceased {RIP}
> 
> George Weasley -- Angelina Johnson  
> Fred Weasley (II) (27)  
> Roxianne Weasley (25)
> 
> Ron Weasley -- Hermione Granger  
> Rose Weasley (26)  
> Hugo Weasley (24)
> 
> Ginny Weasley -- Harry Potter  
> James Sirius Potter (II) (27)  
> Albus Severus Potter – (26)  
> Lily Luna Potter (II) (24)
> 
> Luna Lovegood – Rolf S.  
> Lorcan S. and Lysander S. (twins) (24)
> 
> Neville Longbottom – Hannah Abbot  
> Frank Longbottom II (24)


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is unsure where to go after his first date with Evan as things get busier at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the canon characters and wizarding world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. The only things I own are the plot and any original characters that you do not recognize.

Chapter IV

Where to Go From Here

I found myself daydreaming a lot more in my cubicle. It had been nearly a week since our first date and I had yet to see Evan again. Part of the problem was work. Dad had given Beasley and me a case that required a bit more attention than the usual that passed our desks. The case concerned a werewolf being rejected for employment who had sat in protest in the middle of the restaurant. I instantly thought of that sit-in across from Fortescue, and with further research I was proven correct.

Apparently the werewolf had staged the sit-in with other werewolves that had applied and been rejected employment. At least we were being included in all the werewolf strike affairs. The whole ordeal was hitting the wizarding community quite hard. Werewolves were tired of being cast aside. There were other magical creatures that were standing alongside them, such as the goblins. Goblins had always been vocal.

But the main underlying factor was that there would be no stake-outs. This was a case that would require a report write-up. That was all. Nothing more to it. Any arrest that occurred had to be documented.

All this extra trust meant that Dad was dispatching us out as things were called in.

Earlier in the week, there had been another werewolf protest in Diagon Alley that Beasley and I had been assigned to disintegrate. Neither of us knew the first thing about breaking up a political strike. Yet we had managed, ultimately, in the end. It had been trial and error. It also helped that there had been a group of more experienced aurors assigned to head up the task.

Eventually it was decided to first write citations. Some wizards weren't deterred. Those were arrested and brought in for further questioning. Those wizards got to stew in their own personal hell down in the dank holding cells of the Wizengamot. Now we weren't allowed to question any of those wizards, but baby steps. Eventually we would transcend into that territory. The only person that was fast-tracked through auror training and cases was Harry Potter. I was Harry Potter's son, but I wasn't Harry Potter. I hadn't been the one to defeat Voldemort. There hadn't been a dark wizard since Voldemort for any wizard to defeat. It would be hard for anyone to surpass the grandness of Harry freakin' Potter. And I was his freakin' son. I had all this pressure to measure up and be greater. But I wasn't. I was just average Albus Severus Potter. Somewhat good auror, but still learning. I felt mediocre standing beside my dad at work. Everyone expected me to be him since I had followed in his footsteps.

Dad had some big trainers to fill. I was literally a size smaller, too, so I really had to work hard to overcome the prescient he had set.

My siblings had been smart in choosing different career paths. I don't know what I had been thinking when I had decided to become an auror. It hadn't helped that I looked like an exact carbon copy of my dad when he had been my age. People expected me to act the same exact way. But I wasn't him. I would never be him. I was my own person. I would never measure up no matter what I did. I would always be Harry Potter's son. The pressure to be better would always be there no matter how great I became.

It also didn't help that I wasn't being completely honest about myself.

Speaking of brutal truths. It felt like an eternity since I had seen Evan. I had barely managed to get away without supplying him with digits. I wasn't sure how long that would last. Eventually he would find out that I didn't own a mobile. Until then, I could pretend that I was as nonmagical as he was, but the truth would be unearthed in the end. I wouldn't be able to tell him that I was a wizard until I knew it was getting serious. If it was clear that what we had was truly heading somewhere, then I would come clean.

I had two truths to come clean about to two different parties.

The first was a major deal. It would mean opening myself up for rejection by not just friends, but family. The other could also end in rejection, but it would be easier than the possibility of being rejected by my family. It would hurt to be rejected by Evan for simply being a wizard, but I would be able to get over it faster than someone in my family rejecting me for who I choose to date.

I had managed to get through the week in one piece. I was at the Leaky Cauldron with Scorpius and Quentin, decompressing over firewhiskey. It was odd to see Scorpius without Rose. Though it was nice. I had missed hanging out with him without the witch. It was a guys' night. It had been far too long since we had had one of those.

"So, anything new, Al?"

I swallowed, and gave Scorpius a look that said I would divulge later. I couldn't exactly bare my soul about what had transpired between Evan and me with Quentin also at the booth. All anyone knew was that I was quiet and, perhaps, shy around the opposite sex. But in reality, I was disinterested in women. I batted for the same team that I played for.

However, I fully intended to get Scorpius's perspective. I wanted to hear what he thought of the whole situation. He was my best mate and would be honest with me about what was going on with Evan. I wanted someone else's opinion.

The look I received back was one of total smugness. Like he knew I had got some, or had at least had a make-out session. I had no clue how he could read that on me just from a single look. Maybe we were just that close of friends that we could sense when the other had met someone that we clicked with. I had actually sensed he would end up dating Rose before the two hooked up.

Call it a sixth sense, but there was something in their body language that gave it all away. I just knew the pair would hit it off. And low and behold, they had. They had hit off every night that followed their first date for the past month before their encounters started to space out. They still saw each other every couple of days.

"I am going through the longest dry spell of my life," Quentin said. "I need to get some, and fast. Can either of you hook a mate up?"

"I didn't need to know that," I said. "Seriously, mate, I don't need the details of the last time you got laid."

"You're probably still wearing the V-card, aren't you?"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Wait, seriously?!"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to wait for someone special."

"You sound like such a witch," Quentin said. "Do you seriously hear yourself right now?"

"Mate, leave Al alone," Scorpius said. "He's always been the sensitive type."

"Have you even had a girlfriend?"

I shook my head. There was no point lying.

"And I thought I was in a dry spell."

I tried not to let Quentin's words hit too hard. He had no idea the internal struggles I had dealt with throughout all of adolescence. He also had no clue that I was attracted to men. It might have made him uncomfortable. I had never liked Quentin in that way, nor would I ever, but that wouldn't change how he felt when I eventually came out.

"Leave the poor lad alone," Scorpius said. "If he wants to wait for the right one, then that's his prerogative."

I could have kissed Scorpius for coming to my rescue. But I knew that would have made him uncomfortable, so I didn't. Not to mention I never had looked at Scorpius in that way.

"Okay, so back to my dry spell," Quentin said, shrugging off the rest of the conversation. "Can either of you help a mate out?"

"A couple of my cousins are single," I said. "But there's a reason they haven't snagged up boyfriends."

"What about your sister?"

"Gross," I said, "and nope. She's still going strong with Frank. I still can't get over the two of them dating since they were friends the whole time we were growing up. The Longbottoms have always been on friendly terms with us."

"What about Lucy?"

"Negative," Scorpius said. "She's still dating Lorcan, the better Scamander twin."

"And her sister, Molly, is married with a child," I said. "That marriage is as strong as Teddy and Victoire's marriage."

"That's because they haven't had anyone else" Quentin said. "Married women are better at sex."

"You're such a dog."

"Why thank you, Al."

The later it got, the more I realised that Quentin wasn't going to be the first to throw in the towel. I would have to get with Scorpius later for his advice. I feigned tired and left. Then, lo and behold, just outside the Leaky Cauldron, Scorpius had caught up just as I was about to cross the street. I had no business attempting to apparate after drinking a couple firewhiskeys.

"Oi, Al, wait up!"

Scorpius reached out to grab my shoulder, causing me to turn. "What's going on with you? I feel like we rarely ever have time to shoot the breeze. Sorry about that, by the way. I suppose it's my fault for going out and getting a girlfriend and all. But that's besides the point. How are you doing?"

"All right," I said, glancing around before our eyes connected again. "I met someone."

"You did?" Scorpius said, eyebrows raising into his fringe. "I mean, that's grand. Tell me about him. Is he… well, you know, out?"

I nodded. "We met up for dinner a week ago."

"How'd it go?"

I was feeling more and more uncomfortable discussing my dating escapades on the sidewalk. I guess he realised how inappropriate it was and offered up his flat. At least there we would be alone, he said, since Rose was out with the girls that night. Never mind the fact that Rose hated his flat, which was the whole point they ended up back at the flat that Rose and I shared. She said it smelled. I thought she was just being typical Rose.

Scorpius lived a couple blocks over from the building of flats I resided in, which was to say that it was a quick jot from the wizarding pub. Both of us lived in Muggle London since we found it easier to be in the heart of all the happenings versus off in a countryside. Not that there was anything wrong with the countryside. Both of us grew up in countryside villages. It was just easier when a career was taking off to be in the city. It was also nice to be able to walk down for a cup of coffee before apparating into the office.

When I had followed Scorpius through the threshold and barely managed to shut the door, he had opened the conversation back up.

"Have you spoken since the date?"

"No, but communication is a bit harder for us."

Scorpius frowned.

"He's a muggle."

"Oh," Scorpius said. "Where'd you meet?"

"Coffee shop."

"You and coffee," Scorpius said, shaking his head as he leaned back in the recliner. "You have to be careful, though. Dating a muggle. There's a statue of secrecy that could be breached."

"I know, mister magical law barrister."

"I'm just checking that you're aware of the stakes involved."

"I'm aware," I said. "I'd like to think I've kept up a good representation of a muggle while in his presence."

"What does he think you do for a living?"

"Thinks I work in public service and I haven't specified what I do."

"And when are you seeing him again?"

"I have no clue," I said. "I haven't seen him in the cafe all week."

I purposely let out the fact that I knew where Evan resided. That would open up a whole other spiel that would undoubtedly make Scorpius uncomfortable.

"I actually need a bit of advice."

"Not sure how I could help," Scorpius said, "but I'll give it a go."

"How do you know when you're ready to, well, you know."

I cleared my throat. Small miracles that I wasn't having the conversation with Dad. I still had nightmares over that time before I started fifth year when he sat me down to give me 'the talk.' I also had horrific dreams of Dad's reaction for when I would finally come out. I knew I shouldn't since I had the most understanding parents, but the anxiety couldn't be helped.

"First off, you should wait until you know this fellow," Scorpius said. "One date isn't enough. Several months of dating is a good marker."

"Is that how long you waited for Rose?"

"No, but we knew each other before we started dating."

"But what if I feel like I've known him?"

"Still wouldn't hurt to wait," Scorpius said. "Besides, you should at least wait to take that plunge until after you've came out. I take it he's not in the closet?"

"Correct," I said. "He's a couple years older, too, so I imagine he has all this experience that I don't."

"Yet he's at least interested in getting to know you," Scorpius said. "That's something. Don't sell yourself short before you've even made it out the gates."

I nodded, bracing forearms on my knees.

"Have you thought any about coming out?"

"I have," I said. "But every time I think about it the anxiety notches up and I retreat further into hiding."

"It should be so easy for you to come out, too," Scorpius said. "You have the most understanding family."

"I know, I'm just not ready."

"Do you think dating this man will get you to that place?"

"Maybe," I said. "I can almost see myself in a relationship with Evan."

"And now we have a name to go with this mysterious muggle who has stolen my best mate's heart," Scorpius said, grinning. "Is he cute?"

"So cute," I said. "Yet so much more. Everything he stands for makes him that much more attractive."

"Sounds like you've found yourself a winner."

"And yet, I can't help but think I'm not enough," I said. "Like I don't measure up."

"Nonsense," Scorpius said. "If he weren't interested, then he wouldn't have went on that date with you. I'm sure you two just kept missing each other this week. Maybe go for a cup tomorrow morning and wait around? He might have the same intentions."

"So you think I should go for it," I said. "Despite us being from separate worlds."

"Sure, you've got to start somewhere."

I felt buoyed with confidence when I left Scorpius's flat nearly an hour later. We had watched some quidditch highlights of matches that had scrimmaged that week. I was glad that Rose still wasn't home since it meant that I could go to bed. I loved my cousin, but she always wanted to catch up, even when it was late. At least I was able to fall asleep before she tumbled in, which I knew would wake me. She moved like an elephant after a few too many drinks.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a talk of sorts with his Dad as he tries to figure out his relationship with the muggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the canon characters and wizarding world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. The only things I own are the plot and any original characters that you do not recognize.
> 
> Author's Note: I've had this finished for months, though still needed to go back over it to revise/edit. I actually think this may be my favorite, especially since I got to write more father/son interaction between Harry and Albus. Happy reading!

Chapter V

Muddled

I felt like I was putting it all out there when the bell jangled. I was back in the cafe where it all started. I was hoping for another chance encounter. I had thrown caution to the wind. So unlike me. I was meticulous when it came to sticking with routine. I usually had breakfast with the parents every other Saturday, but I was skiving tradition. Breaking against the tide. It was the first of many acts of rebellion to come, I was sure.

I ordered and paid for a coffee before grabbing a muggle newspaper on my way toward a corner table. I typically didn't read muggle affairs, but my nerves were too jittery that morning to sit around mindlessly waiting for a man who might not even show up.

I was halfway through the paper. I had read articles about a pick-pocket on the rise in Wales, a bit on stock rises/falls before I got too confunded by the verbiage, and how school testing was at its highest before I felt a presence over my shoulder. I felt the grin spread the instant I had seen who was standing there in jeans and a crinkled long sleeve.

"I was hoping you'd be here," Evan said, choosing the chair across from mine. "I missed seeing you all week."

"Ditto."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"That depends," I said, playing coy. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore. I had never had any game when it came to flirting. Now I couldn't hold myself back. "Are you asking me out?"

Evan placed his hand on my cheek, leaning over the table.

I barely had time to think before it happened. Our lips met and I moved my lips against his in a dance. I felt more open being with him with muggle spectators. I wondered whether I would be as reckless with openly displaying our affection around magical folk. I wanted to believe it wouldn't make a difference, yet while I was still in the closet I had a stronger chance of being recognized and outed to my parents. Maybe it was a good thing I had fallen for a muggle.

At least that way I could take it slow. No rush necessary. And Evan seemed relaxed when it came to my still being closeted. But I knew that everything had its limit. Patience would hold for now, but eventually it would wear itself thin the longer the wait.

"How was your week?"

"Busy," I said. "But productive. My partner and I are being entrusted with some of the bigger cases at work."

"Moving up is always great for a career," Evan said. "Do you have an end target in mind? Inspector? CIA? I've always wanted to date a spy; I hear they can be quite flexible, and not just with their schedules." He raised his brows suggestively.

I laughed and it took several tries for me to stop before I was successful.

"I'm hoping to get my dad's job when he's ready to retire, actually."

"And they'd just hand it to you, just like that?"

"Nah," I said. "I would have to campaign and get voted in. But I'd like to think my chances are only improving the better I get at my job."

"Let's get out of here."

The request came on so suddenly that it had taken me off guard. I had no idea what Evan meant. I was still learning this strange new world of dating I had only just entered. Regardless of my inexperience, I still allowed Evan to lead me out of the cafe and down the sidewalk. There weren't as many people out since it was still early for a Saturday. I had no idea where he was taking me, and I didn't much care. My stomach was a flutter of butterflies, flapping around more the longer we walked until we reached our destination: Evan's house.

Evan's neighbourhood was modest and quaint. I could almost imagine myself in the countryside instead of on a residential street on the outskirts of the city. It had been dark the last time I was here, but now that I was seeing it in the daylight I was finding it easy to picture myself living here. Of living here alongside Evan.

"I want to cook you breakfast."

That was all Evan said by way of explanation before he was pulling me through the front door and toward the kitchen. I was finding it easy envisioning a life here as Evan went to pull everything he needed from cabinets and the refrigerator. I heed every warning I've heard about taking it slow in a new relationship. All I wanted to do was jump.

"What do you do for a living?"

"What?" Evan asked, though I knew he had heard me because he was wearing a playful grin.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't even mean to say that out loud."

"No, it's fine," Evan said. "Just surprised that we haven't discussed our jobs in detail by this point. Usually all of that is covered in the initial meeting, but we somehow skipped a lot of that dull, tedious shit. I'm an advertising rep. See, boring office job. I still don't have my own office. Just a cubicle with three and half walls and no door."

"I work in a small cubicle with paper thin walls, too," I said, though I made it sound even more exciting than it actually was since it was something we had in common. "My partner and I are constantly looking over our shoulders to ensure the other rookies don't overhear us, especially when we're talking about what a trash job they did on a case. We finished at the top of our training class, so we can be a bit snobbish."

"Do you share a small, cramped cubicle?"

"Oh, no," I said, clarifying, "we just pop into each other's spaces when we're working on cases. Or even anytime we want to procrastinate."

"This partner of yours," Evan said, "is he cute?"

"Eh, not really my type," I said. "Too much brawn and not enough brain. Though he isn't stupid by any means. He just thinks more with his muscle than rationalising with scenarios. I suppose that's why we make such a good team. He's the force and I'm the logistic problem solver. I stop him from rushing in too quickly."

"Sounds like he's more than just a partner."

"Yeah, I suppose," I said. "I count him among my best mates, and I don't have many. Most of my friends are related to me. See, I come from this huge family that likes to nose into each other's businesses."

"Big family," Evan said. "Duly noted. Anything else I should know about this family of yours?"

"Don't believe anything they tell you about me," I said. "I'm often the butt of all my cousins' jokes. Easy target since I'm a lot more reserved than their extroverted selves, especially while we were at school. We all went to the same boarding school. If some type of shenanigan happened, then you didn't have to look far to find that the culprits were either a Weasley or a Potter. My brother pulled the most hi-jinks between the lot of them while we were at school."

"What about you?" Evan asked.

"What about me?"

"Did you pull any pranks in your schoolboy days?" Evan asked. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm kind of picturing you in a school uniform while envisioning all of this."

"I did wear a uniform," I said, though nothing he could imagine to full accuracy. "And no, I left the hi-jinks to my cousins."

Evan had started mixing pancake batter together whilst we had been talking and now he was starting to pour it onto a pancake cooker. He had made a few pancakes before closing the lid, then repeated the process after putting the cooked pancakes on a serving platter.

"The only thing missing from that image are spectacles."

"My dad wears glasses," I said. "Thank Merlin my brother, sister, and I all got our Mum's eyesight because Dad's is horrible. He's basically blind without his glasses."

Evan laughed. I decided right then that I liked the sound of Evan's laughter. The way it sounded vibrant, like sunshine on a youthful summer day. I was going to do everything in my power to entice more laughs from those perfect lips.

"Glasses aside," I said, "I'm actually the mirror image of my dad. It's uncanny how much I look like him."

"And you followed in his footsteps in career, too," Evan said. "What do your siblings do?"

"My sister's an investigative reporter," I said, sticking with the truth since it translated the same in both worlds; Evan didn't need to know the publication that she wrote her pieces for. Though I had to alternate James's career like I had my own. "And my brother plays football, though for a small league."

"Oh, maybe you could score some tickets," Evan said. "I love football. I used to play before uni."

"Sure, I can try."

I had no intention of scoring tickets, at least not while Evan didn't know about the wizarding world. If things ended up working out and we decided to take things down a more committed road, then I'd have to tell him about my being a wizard and all about the magical community that existed alongside his own that he wasn't privy to. Until then, I would feign like it was super difficult to get tickets because the stadium was small and didn't have much seating, which would have been true had my brother still been playing for the Arrows. But as it stood currently, the lie would be quite the stretch since James now played internationally and the stadiums were much grander, like on Olympic standards for muggles.

When breakfast was ready, a comfortable silence fell over the table as we ate, forks and knives scraping against the bottom of our plates. I had the same feeling that I got every time I shared a meal in my childhood home. The familiar pang was ringing loud. It startled me because I had never felt like that with anyone outside of my huge family.

"What's the matter?" Evan asked around a bite of pancake and maple syrup, voice muffled.

I shrugged off his question. "Just dazed off. Thanks for the pancakes." As if to show my gratitude, I took another bite. The pancakes really were delicious. Fluffy, buttery and warm. I licked my sticky lips, savoring the taste of sugary maple.

"Look, I have to head out," I said. "I just remembered that my parents are expecting me to pop in."

"Right-o," Evan said. "I'll ring you later… mobile?"

"I don't think I'll be home until super late since I think we may be going to watch my brother. I can't remember. Super forgetful."

I was making excuses and I think Evan could tell, but I couldn't worry about it at the moment. I just had to get out of there. I was feeling too many things. It all was going too fast. I had to figure out how to juggle both worlds in a way that wouldn't cause slip ups.

#

I could feel the penetrating gaze of Dad's eyes across the table as I pushed at the hashed browns on my plate. It felt like those green lasers would find me out, discover my inner-most secrets.

That was the thing about my parents, especially Dad. I had never truly been able to hide anything without them figuring out. Well, except for my sexual orientation. But aside from that, I had never gotten away with anything, then again I had been the good child. I think that was why it was so much easier for Dad to tell when something was troubling me.

But the thing you have to know about Dad is that he isn't one to force the truth out through interrogation. Sure that was what he did at work, but that isn't how he got James, Lily, and me to confess. Though he had had a fair amount of shouting matches with James during our school years. Mostly it was Dad doing the yelling, but those two were too alike in temperament.

"What do you have planned today?"

Dad was trying to engage me by starting small. I would need to be careful because that's how he tries to coax information out of me, and he had succeeded in those past attempts.

I shrugged.

"Did something happen?"

Whoa, Dad was cutting straight to the chase instead of skirting around the bush.

I was suddenly aware of how much I wished for Mum's presence. She had to go in to headquarters to deal with a misprint issue of the Saturday morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ that had caused a delay in sending the papers out for owl delivery.

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Work-related or personal?"

I shrugged. I loathed being dishonest with Dad, but I wasn't ready to get into the woos of my troubles with either of my parents just yet.

"I'm here if you want to talk," Harry said. "You know that, right? No matter what it is. No judgment."

That last statement made my stomach feel heavier than it already felt.

"Both Mum and I are here for you kids every step of the way," Harry said. "Just tell us the issue you're having and we can help you through it."

"I guess I'm just trying to figure out who I am."

"You're Albus Severus Potter, named for two of the bravest men I ever had the fortune of knowing," Harry said. "Not to mention your own personal endeavours. Top O. W. L.s and N. E. W. T.s at Hogwarts and tied for top of your Auror Training class. You've always worked hard at anything you set out to achieve. I'm the most proud of you, but don't go around boasting that to your brother and sister. I've always envied the way you seemed to handle any issue that you've had to face with such a cool, rational head. Does that help?"

"I guess," I said, though it didn't. I knew who I was on paper and what I had accomplished. I knew that part of my identity, it was another part that I hadn't explored that left me with questions.

"You still seem to be bothered by something."

I wanted to tell Dad. Truly. I just didn't know where to start. I also didn't want him to look at me any differently.

"How did you know you were ready for a relationship?" I asked, keeping my question broad.

"Good question," Harry said. "I'd say that everyone is ready at different times. I definitely was a late bloomer compared to others, and even when I did start dating I still wouldn't say I knew exactly what I was doing until your mum and I started going steady. I was in my 6th year, she in 5th. Things just fell into place with your mum."

"So, I'm a really late bloomer."

"Nah," Harry said. "You've just had other things that you chose to narrow your focus on instead of dating."

"No need to sugar coat it, Dad, I know I'm a nerd."

"Don't put yourself down, Albus Severus," Harry said, "I'm proud of everything you've accomplished thus far in your education and career. So, am I to assume you've met someone?"

I couldn't miss the wink or amusement in Dad's voice at that last statement. Sure it was the most logical assumption to make based on my posed question, but I wasn't about to get into who I had fallen for. Never mind the fact that I had fallen for a muggle who wasn't allowed to know about the wizarding world, at least at present. I had to keep Evan in the dark until it got serious. If it even got serious. I had my doubts. We were from two completely different worlds.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I won't pry, though if you need any advice I'm always here."

I nodded.

I don't stick around beyond breakfast. Mum still hasn't returned from the office. Even though Dad does ask if I'd like to accompany him to watch James at a practice scrimmage, I decline. I need to be left to sort through the mess I had landed in. Maybe Rose would be awake and alert by now. It had been too long since I had a talk with my favorite cousin despite living together. Who knows, perhaps I would even find the courage to come out to her. I think the main reason I hadn't yet told Rose was because I hadn't known how to say it aloud to a relative. It was different with Scorpius since he wasn't family. Family always made things harder.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus talks with Rose, and gains a small support team in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the canon characters and wizarding world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. The only things I own are the plot and any original characters that you do not recognize.
> 
> Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you. I've written around 800 words for the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to finish it in the next week or two to give you an update. I already have it outlined with a set purpose. In the meantime, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter VI

Seeking Support

I arrived back at the flat to silence. I automatically assume Rose was still asleep, but the door to her room is partially open to reveal that she was not in bed. I was ready with the assumption that she was out, but then I heard the toilet flush. Then, after a brief interlude of hearing the faucet, the door to the loo was opening to reveal the frizzy red head, still in her quaffles and snitches pajamas.

"Al! I feel like I never see you anymore," Rose said, rushing forward and engulfing me around the middle. "I dub today Rose and Al day, nothing shall come between us. I feel we have a lot to catch up on."

"I was just thinking the same thing," I said. "There's something that I want to talk to you about."

"It's not about how Scorpius is over here too much, is it?"

"No, nothing like that," I said. "Matter of fact, I met someone that I may like. A lot."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, hrmmm, this person is actually a muggle."

"And?"

"A muggle man."

"There it is," Rose said. "Care to explain what the issue is in this equation."

"Well, I've not exactly been forthright about my sexuality, Rose," I said. "Never mind the fact that there's a Statue of Secrecy that needs to be upheld. I can't exactly go about flaunting myself as a wizard so soon into a relationship. If there even is one."

"Man, this person must be special to have you turning about in so many circles," Rose said. "I'd like to meet this man that has my cousin so wound tight."

"You're taking this news surprisingly calm."

"I can't say it's completely unexpected," Rose said, rationalising. "I always wondered why you didn't seem all that interested in girls when all the boys at school were fawning all over the place for the popular girls. You seemed reserved, like you weren't phased in the slightest."

"But you couldn't possibly had thought I was gay."

"No, not exactly," Rose said, "but I suspected. There was a Ravenclaw, Ben Patel, in our year who was gay that I was on friendly terms with in school; we're actually both working at Flourish and Blotts. He was still closeted back then, though he had told a few of us. He's since came out to his family and the rest of his mates since we've all left Hogwarts."

"I think I know who you're talking about," I said. "Indian? His dad's the younger brother of the Patel twins who were in our parents' year?"

"Affirmative," Rose said. "He's actually working today. We could pop over to the book store and I could introduce you. He may be able to help your situation out, at least better than I could."

"I don't know, Rose."

I wasn't sure I was ready to fully broadcast what I was to anyone who we had studied with in school. Sure, this person had gone through a similar situation, but it still felt odd. Everything was moving faster than I had anticipated. I had only intended to come out to my cousin, not dive further into a whole coming out extravaganza.

"Come on, Al," Rose said. "Ben won't tell anyone. We'll be discreet."

"Discreet, you, yeah that bit's funny."

"We don't even have to tell him about you."

"But he'll figure it out," I said. "It's common knowledge that you're serious about Scorpius."

"Speaking of," Rose said. "Does Scorpius know about you?"

I swallowed, nodding curtly, not wanting to hurt her feelings any further. For some reason I felt I had betrayed Rose ten times over by not entrusting her with my sexuality.

Rose asked, assuming I had confided in Scorpius from my silence, "For how long?"

"Sixth year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hardly expected telling Scorpius," I said. "I spent more time with him, though, since we were in the same house. He's my best mate." I had almost added that I had trusted him, but had managed to swallow those words down, back into the pit of my stomach where they churned up old emotions of doubt. "Please don't take it personally. It was harder to tell you because you're family. If you rejected me, it would have hurt more."

"But we've also been the best of mates since we were flying on our toy broomsticks in diapers."

"Please don't make this into some weird trust issue," I said, "because it isn't about that in the slightest. I trust you and that's the reason why you're the first person in our family that I'm telling. I'm slowly starting to come to the realisation that it's time to come out of hiding. This is hard enough for me, and the last thing I want is to make you feel bad."

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "I didn't mean to turn this around to make it about me. I guess I'm just being ridiculous over things that have already happened. I'm still touched that you're choosing to tell me before the rest of our family. How are you planning on doing that? Surely not when the whole family is at Nana's for the odd Sunday brunch?" Our family usually came together on a Sunday for brunch once a month.

"I'm still not sure how I'm going to do it," I said. "Any suggestions would be welcomed."

"Maybe just start small with your parents, James, and Lily."

"That's what I was thinking," I said, "but my stomach is still torn up at the mere prospect of facing them with this. I've been hiding a part of myself from my family. I feel like I've betrayed them by keeping this big part of myself in the dark."

Somehow Rose talked me into a quick trip to Flourish and Blotts to introduce me and my problem to Ben. It only took her several minutes to swap her pajamas for actual clothes. I wasn't planning on airing out my sexuality from the onset, though. That'll be up to me on whether I want to tell Ben anything aside from asking how he ultimately came out. I was more curious about hearing how he, a fellow wizard, had managed it.

I allowed Rose to walk ahead of me once we were through the front doors of the book shop. My legs felt weighted, cement blocks in place of my feet. I froze a few steps in, unable to will myself to move further into the store where my cousin had already reached the register. I could make out her speaking with a British-Indian wizard that I recognised as Ben Patel from classes during our Hogwarts years.

As if he could feel my eyes on him, Ben glanced over Rose's shoulder toward the door where I stood, stuck at a display for a new healing textbook. I pretended to be interested by picking it up and perusing the excerpt on the dust jacket. My eyes remained immobile while my brain failed to focus to make sense of any of the words.

"I won't bite, Albus," Ben called out. "Or out you."

"Albus, I swear I didn't…"

"You didn't have to," Ben said. "I picked up on it while we were still in school." Ben turned back to address me. "No reason to feel ashamed. It's as natural for us as it is for heterosexuals. I take it you're wondering how I can be so open in a world that pretends not to notice homosexuality."

"Well, yeah," I managed to push some words from my mouth. "I need some ideas on how to tell my parents."

"It's going to be hard telling your parents no matter what," Ben said. "Better to just not think about the exact wording and come out with it already."

"What'd you tell yours?"

"That I was gay."

"That's it?"

I felt like there needed to be more words, explanation, than a simple statement released into the open. Surely my parents deserved an explanation.

"You'll find that when you finally tell your parents that they'll end up thinking back on any instance they can recall that will allow them to reason with what you're telling them, instead of asking for you to explain on the spot."

"Seriously?"

"Of course," Ben said. "If your parents are anything like mine, then they will already suspect. You telling them is just confirming what they already knew."

"Al is worrying over the possibility of them rejecting him."

"Well, I'm not going to lie," Ben said. "Being rejected for who we like is a definite possibility, even by family. My grandparents are very old school and they still haven't accepted that I'm gay. It's been several years since I came out."

"But your parents accept you?"

"They do," Ben said, "though they don't fully understand because homosexuality isn't as talked about in the wizarding world as it is among muggles."

"Ben is also dating a muggle," Rose said. "Yet another area he can help you navigate."

Rose had failed to mention that string of information at the flat. Clearly she hadn't wanted to let on just how much Ben's situation mirrored mine.

"I've been in a relationship for about a year," Ben said. "I told him I was a wizard after a few months when it was clear that things were getting serious."

"How do you know when it's time to reveal yourself to a muggle?"

"The Statue of Secrecy insists that we only reveal our magical identities when we trust the muggle," Ben said. "It also states that we're not just revealing ourselves, but the whole wizarding world, which makes it paramount that this is the person you can picture being in your life for the years to follow."

"Not to sound harsh," I said, "but you knew you might spend the rest of your life with this man after only a few months? That's a bit fast, isn't it?"

"Every relationship is different," Ben said. "Telling is better than keeping your significant other in the dark about this whole other world you're a part of."

"How did you keep the magical parts of you hidden until it was time?"

"I won't pretend it wasn't hard," Ben said. "I actually caved and bought a mobile, which I recommend because the muggles find it hard to believe that anyone can decide not to own a phone. You don't even have to buy one with a plan. There are mobiles that you can pay for minutes as you go. I can take you to an appliance store if you want help."

"You just hit the nail straight with the first blimp I've arrived at."

"In the end," Ben said, "you'll find that dating a muggle is best while wizards and witches remain private in this area. Plus, there's more of us in the muggle world who are open. Easier to find. Where'd you meet this muggle?"

"Coffee shop."

"Ah," Ben said. "I met my boyfriend at a fresh, open air market in Wales. Now I live with him in a quaint cottage by the sea in a small Welsh town."

"Did it take some convincing when you first told him about being a wizard?"

"Not really," Ben said, "but we had built a solid foundation of trust. As long as you are honest and up front with him about everything you face as a couple, then it shouldn't take much when you decide to tell him about magic. Whether or not he accepts you after knowing is all up to him, though, as every muggle is different in each of their capacities. However, if he feels the same for you as you do him, then your relationship should face no turmoil; if anything, it'll only get stronger as you share the magical world with him, and you'll find yourself seeing it in a whole new way through his eyes as he experiences magic in all its forms for the first time."

"You're doing a darn good job convincing me of coming out to my parents."

"Excuse me," a customer approached the register from behind, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin in the process. "Do you have Gilderoy Lockhart's book about how to keep a house clean? My mum's copy is nearly worn out and I'd like to surprise her with a new one for her birthday."

I had forgotten that we had been carrying on a conservation of the utmost sensitivity in a public place where anyone may happen upon our exclamations. Despite the openness of it all, it actually felt freeing, like I was a fraction closer to fully revealing myself for everyone to see. The age old secret was about to be let out of the dark depths of the broom cupboard it had been stuffed in for so long.

"I'm off in a few hours," Ben said, returning back to where we were waiting after showing the customer where the book was located. "If you want to come back around three, I can take you out to get a mobile and set it up."

I agreed without any further thought.

"See, aren't you glad we came here?"

"Yes, thank you, Rose," I said. "I don't know what was holding me back from letting you in. Clearly you hold the answers to every question I've ever had in my life."

"There's no need to gripe, Al."

By the end of the day, I would be the proud of owner of a mobile. Life was riveting.

After Ben had helped me pick out a cheap mobile and show me how to add bought minutes to it, I stopped at Evan's place. Of course, Evan still wasn't home, presumably still at work, but I left the digits to the new mobile on a crumpled napkin I had in my pocket. No pen or quill, but I used my wand to write the numbers.

I respected muggles for being able to get through life without needing magic because I couldn't get through a single day without using magic several times. Magic was so convenient, second nature; it felt like a worn gloves, molding specifically to the shape of the wearer's hands from regular use.

I was able to conjure up spell-o-tape to stick the napkin to the front of the door. Hopefully the wind would not cause the note to detach from the door before Evan returned. Now all I could do was to wait until Evan contacted me on this strange new device that I now had to learn how to use as an additional way to communicate with him.


End file.
